1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal enabling a user to more conveniently use the terminal and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Recently, customers using a mobile terminal as a remote controller controlling an external device are gradually increasing. Yet, in this instance, a user has to unlock a screen lock of the mobile terminal and separately execute a remote controller application to use the mobile terminal as a remote controller. Hence, there still exist inconveniences.